Secrets
by Boop-Ba-Doop
Summary: Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida all meet at Burgess High, where there will be drama, romance and Pitch! That's right, they must band together to defeat him! But will they be able to? Will Pitch win? Will the Guardians enter the book? How many fight sequences will there be if any? Will you read this book? All that and more will be found here! Jackunzel and Merricup
1. Their Secrets

**This is a Jackunzel fic and Merricup on the side. Don't like, don't read! This is where Jack is still a spirit and Guardian, Rapunzel is still stuck in a house* but goes to school (her hair still heals), Hiccup is the next in line for chief and has made everyone likes dragons (Toothless is in it) and Merida is 'free' in the loose sense of the word - she still has Angus and her three brothers are in it, hopefully. They all go to Burgess High, there are people from things like Wreck-it Ralph and Hotel Transylvania, etc...  
**

**Anyhow! Let's get on with it!**

**Secrets**

Person 1

It's okay to have secrets, right? I mean everybody's got one. Even me… A straight A student with 'no quirks' or 'no crushes or anything of that nature'. They're wrong. I'm sure you've guessed by now, but I'm in love; with a bad boy no less! I hate him so much! He's a friggin' pain in the ass, a trickster, good in class… and hot. I wish I'd never met him! Ugh! Damn sexy rebel… Can I ever get him out of my head? Ever…

Person 2

It's annoying when you're in love with a girl who you know could never be with you! She's so beautiful… Why did I have to die!? Why am _I_ a f****** Spirit? Of Winter, even; the least liked season ever! **(Oh Jack! I love Winter!)** I wish I were normal…

Person 3

My life has been so upside down since I got the dragons in our tribe. People want autographs, pictures, tours and all that! It's so annoying! I really hope that my crush won't be frightened or ticked off by all the attention I'm getting…

Please don't make her think I'm in a relationship already! Please… At least I've got Toothless, right? I hope she likes me even if I run away a lot…

Person 4

I hate it so much! Whenever I try to tell _him_ my feelings, little miss I'm-his-girlfriend-so-back-off interrupts. I just wish he'd notice me, for once… He always tries to run off when I'm near, does he even like me? Will he ever acknowledge me? Oh please let him like me; even as just a friend…

All 4 People

But like that'll ever happen!

**Did you like it? I hope you did. This is my first fanfic, so please, hate away! It may seem weird, but I like getting hater comments, it helps, I guess. So what do you think I should touch up on? Any suggestions, go ahead. I'll try my very best!**


	2. Is This Love? Or Irritation?

**I am a terrible person, I had this story ready about last Friday. I have no excuse, I was just plain ****_lazy_****. I'm ashamed. I'm sorry… Well when I checked the first time I saw 2 reviews. I was bursting with joy! These two were **WolfieRed23** and **randomobsession123**! Thank you so much it feels wonderful! Now, there are 2 more (Equally wonderful since just now 'cause I didn't check my reviews) these 2 are **No time to talk** and **I'm taking names **(Great names BTW! Everyone!), thanks so much! Now this has gone on long enough, read to your hearts content! Also, can you see what I did with their house numbers? Tell me if you seez it!**

Person 5

I know all the secrets of the Big Four

**So here is…**

**Chapter 2!**

'Hey, Beautiful!'

'Hmm?'

'Time for tears…' the second man said quite gruffly.

'W-wait a minute, let's j-just talk about this, now… Please?' Rapunzel pleaded.

But, I should probably tell you how this came to be, right? Okay.

**_Earlier Today_**

After school had finished, Rapunzel started the walk home.

'See ya Monday, Punzie!' Merida shouted to her best friend's retreating form.

'See you!' Rapunzel shouted at her friend's minimizing silhouette while walking backwards.

**_OOF _**

'Oh, I'm so sorry!' she said at the teen on the floor beside her.

'It's alright, I wasn't looking.' he replied.

'Oh,' she said staring at the boy, a blush threatening to escape to her face.

He got up off the ground and offered a hand, 'Here,' she took it and pulled up by Jack.

'Thanks, again. Sorry for bumping into you, I probably shouldn't walk backwards.'

'It's okay.'

'I thought you were a bad boy? Why are you _apologizing _and _helping me up_?'

'I only act that way to get away from people.'

'What?'

'If I'm bad enough then people will avoid me. Girls, even if in love, will also avoid me thinking I must already have a girlfriend. It's worked this far, I'm willing to push as far as I can.'

'Why do you want to avoid people? And by the way, since you're being nice to me I will now consider you a friend. Your plan is ruined.'

'True. But I avoid people because I don't fit in.'

'You mean because you're an albino?' he seemed annoyed by this last statement.

'I'm NOT an albino!'

'Whoa, sorry. I just, with your-'

'Hair. Yes I know. But albinos have red eyes too **(I'm pretty sure that's true, anyway)**, do I have red eyes?'

'Well, no…'

'That's why. I'm not an albino, and I have _never_, **_ever_** dyed it.'

'I see… I'll be your friend, though! It doesn't matter to me what colour your hair is!'

'… I'd still rather not…' her heart sank.

'Well, I'd better be off! See ya on Monday!' he shouted running off down an alleyway. Without thinking, Rapunzel chased after him. A hand reached out of the darkness.

'Hey, Beautiful!'

**_(Insert dramatic pause here)_**

The 'Boss' pushed Rapunzel in to the wall, holding her arm tightly. He searched her for a minute until he found her purse. He pulled out a picture of a young blond girl and a brunette- Rapunzel and her mother.

'No!' she screamed, 'anything but that! Please take anything you want, just not that photo!' she sobbed.

'And what, I ask, can you do about it? I'll do you a favour and burn it.' Thug 1 took the photo from Thug 2 and started pulling the corners apart. A small rip started making its way down the paper.

'No!'

**_THUMP_**

Thug 1 collapsed.

**_THWACK_**

Thug 2 fell over.

A boy with white hair and icy blue eyes stood behind them with a frying pan in his hand. Rapunzel fell to the floor, just before she hit the ground, Jack caught her. 'You okay?' he asked, his calm, nonchalant voice sounded wrong in the peculiar- yet not uncommon- situation; but somehow, she didn't know if it was actually true or not, she heard concern. _Concern!_ This coming from Jack no less! It really was incredible to see, well _hear_ the icy walls begin to shatter.

'I-I-I'm o-okay…' she whispered. He nodded before helping her up. He knelt down and picked up the half ripped photo of her and her parents. 'Thank y-you…' she stuttered.

'Come on, where do you live?'

'H-huh!?'

'Not like that!' he sighed, 'I doubt you'll be able to go yourself after that. I'll walk you.'

'Thanks… Again. But, I live at, um…' she paused trying to think, 'Ah! At Corona Corner. House number 18? No 17, no definitely 18! House number 18.' She said triumphantly at remembering where she lived **(She did a better job than me, that's for sure!)**.

'Hmm. Not far from me, then. Anyway, let's go.'

' 'K!' she said following him, this way, that way, that way, this way. She almost lost him a few times.

'Annnd, around here is… outside!' he said, his smile disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

They walked in silence for a while. _39, 37, 35, 33, 31, 29, 27, 26, wait, 26? Oh well. 23…_ Then, a thought struck her. 'You said you lived near here? Which house?' she asked. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, 'Oh come on! You know where I live!' he sighed.

'… 5.'

'Hmm? Number 5? That's just round that corner, right? Wow, we live quite close!' she gasped, 'We could visit each other!' she giggled helplessly, slightly confused as to how easy it was to converse with him. No matter-

'Yeah…' his voice brought her out of her thoughts. He looked even more uncomfortable than before, if that's possible… 'We're here.' he declared.

'Huh? Oh! Right, sorry,' she blushed. He smiled ever so slightly.

'Looks like no one's here.' _What?!_

She ran to the door and rattled it violently. Her arms drooped to her sides, a frown plastered on her face.

'What's the matter?' he asked.

'My mother's left. I don't have a house key _and_ she's going to be gone for a **WEEK**!' she yelled before crumpling to the damp grassy floor. He yanked her back up so she stood up.

'Don't you have any friends?'

'I-it's… Embarrassing… They'd probably just tell my mum anyway. I can't handle that…'

He sighed sympathetically. 'I doubt I can do anything for a week, but you can probably stay at my house for at least a day. After that, you'll have to fend for yourself.'

'R-really?! Ooh thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!' she shouted happily.

'Yeah, yeah, just hurry up!' he said walking off with her trailing behind him. She was grinning wildly at this new turn of events.

**I hope you liked! Please review even if only for my lateness!**


	3. Jack's Family?

**That was fun. Next chapter as I feel I should make it up for being if this even goes out the same day.**

**Here is… **

**_Chapter 3 - Rapunzel's POV_**

I woke up feeling so drowsy. Like a hangover? Not that I'd know of course!

As I looked around I realized something. _WHERE THE HELL AM I!?_ *Ding ding ding* the little bell in my head sounded quite loudly. Of course! Jack Overland! I sighed remembering yesterday, he showed me a bed and I got dressed (Not in front of him, you perverts!) and as soon as my head touched the pillow, _POOF_! Completely out of it! I hadn't even looked around first. So I took my chance now.

There were pictures all over the walls, I inspected some of them. The first had five people in it. It was odd, were they dressed up or something? Going left to right, the first was dressed like a huge bunny. Long ears reaching high in the air, bluish grey fur covering everywhere, a sensitive-looking pink nose and a leather strap around him with a couple of boomerangs strapped in.

The second was small golden yellow man shimmering slightly in the light, he had spikey yellow hair, and his 'clothes' looked the same shade as everything else (except skin of course), the closer I looked the more he seemed to be made of something, sand, maybe?

The third was behind someone, huge but friendly- he looked like a jolly man, like Santa Clause in a way, with his white beard and fat belly, his sleeves were rolled up and it seemed he had tattoos, on his left arm it said 'Naughty' and on his right it said 'Nice', very much like Santa, I decided.

The one in the middle-ish looked familiar… Jack! It was definitely Jack, he looked exactly the same just with a Sheppard's Crook and different clothes: a blue hoodie and brownish pants, with white everywhere, _frost _everywhere along his clothes and on the staff, and apparently no shoes. Then, I spotted a _thing_ on his shoulder. It looked like a humming bird but not. I didn't understand.

The fifth- or sixth- and final figure looked like a humming bird too, just much, much, much bigger, she had a bit of blue on her nose too, feathers everywhere! She had beautiful glimmering wings and a kind smile, she looked very motherly, kind of, her wings definitely caught my attention, they were so pretty and had so many different colours!

I gave up trying to understand the picture and moved to the next. A boy with brown hair and matching eyes was standing next to a girl, no, a carving of a girl, but painted, exactly like Jack but younger and female. A banner in the background said 'Happy Birthday, Jack!' Jack!? That was Jack? He looked so different! It was creepy… If he wasn't an albino, how did he get the hair? Was it something traumatic **(I can't believe how good she is at figuring stuff out!)**!? I hope not…

I turned to the next, but before registering what the picture was, I saw something white and brown. _A staff!_ The same as in the picture; I reached out to touch it.

'Ya don't want to touch that, Sheila.' I froze at the Australian voice. Slowly, I turned to see a young man standing there. If I were to guess, 6 feet tall. He seemed very athletic and probably was. 'Jack doesn't like his stuff bein' touched,' he said.

'S-sorry. I guess it just caught my attention,' I said smiling nervously. 'Can I ask how you know him?' I asked.

'He's my brother,' he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Wha…?'

'Not by blood, by adoption. He was adopted after I was. The name's Aster by the way. Aster Bunnymund,' he said.

'Right. Nice to meet you! I'm Rapunzel Solaris,' I said smiling as kindly as I could. 'Where is Jack anyway?' I asked frowning as we made their way to the kitchen.

'Probably at school already. He gets up early so he can drop his stuff off then go for a fly- walk,' he added hastily. Before I could ask what he meant a man looking like Santa came.

'Zere you are! I've been looking for you, Bunny!' the man had a thick Russian accent.

'Ya told me to get the visitor!'

'Ah, so I did. Thank you. Now let's go eat, yes?' I followed the Russian the rest of the way.

After we'd finished I stood abruptly, 'I should be heading to school now, thank you for your kindness!' I said walking away.

'Yeah I should prob'ly go too,' said Aster, 'see ya!' he shouted following me. I felt very happy for becoming friends with Jack's family so quickly. I whistled all the way to school.


	4. Jamie & Jack Punz, Merida, Mavis & Anna

**I do know that I wasn't really late posting it before, but it felt like it. This time, though I have a bit more of a reason. I mean, I could lie and say I had no internet for however long this was, but it was only 'till last Wednesday. Still, here it is. Sorry, **Guest** I will lower the cussing if you don't like it. But I'm still saying 'bloody' and those who think 'damn' is a swear, that too. Also, I have a great idea for the Merricup side of this story. Watch 'Merida & Hiccup' by Polina9800. It be where I got the idea. In addition the characters might be a bit off. Sorry.**

**And now…**

**_Chapter 4 - Jack's POV_**

It's so nice out… To any normal person, this would be freezing. But, to me this is still mildly warm. How sad is that, really? Oh well… Beggars can't be choosers.

I couldn't hold it in; I burst out laughing, whizzing around each bend until I got to Jamie's house. He was awake, like he always was (He knew Jack well enough to get ready early.

'Hey Jack!' Jamie smiled warmly as he opened the window, shivering slightly at the expected wind. It got him every time; I know I frown every time, too. But only by a millisecond.

'Heya Jamie! How's Sophie? Still sad about the death of Bunny?'

'Of course she is! She's only 7, who wouldn't be affected by the death of their bunny rabbit called Bunny after the Easter Bunny.'

'That's a lot of 'bunnies'.' I commented.

'I should be going to school right about now.' he said.

'Need a lift?'

'Umm… Sure! Why not?'

'Why not indeed…' I muttered.

'You say something?'

'Hmm, what?'

'Never mind.'

''K. Let's go.' he said as Jamie grabbed his bag and shouted to his mother.

'MUM! I'M OFF!'

'… OK! BYE, HONEY! BE CAREFUL!'

'I WILL!'

Then he was lifted by the Wind, controlled by Yours Truly. We went outside and flew all the way to school. Well, just dropping us off outside of school, out of any prying eyes that might witness the transformation.

*PSHEWWW* + *Blinding Light* = Human Jack Frost/Jack Overland.

'Let's go, Jamie!' said the newly formed still-albino-ish to the younger one. AKA: Me.

'Sure! No matter how many times I see that I still get Goosebumps.' he said, smiling wildly. We set off to our form room.

'Not much actually changes, you know?' Jamie smiled.

**_Rapunzel's thing, umm… POV!_**

'Well, I'll be off now. Bye Aster! See you tonight!' I called after his retreating form.

'See ya, Punz!' he called back. A smile made its way on to my face.

'Ooh… Someone's got a boyfriend!' sang a familiar black-haired Goth behind me.

'Mavis! He is just friend, nothing more,' I said spinning to find Mavis, Anna and Merida.

'You keep telling yourself that,' said Merida.

'Humph!'

'I believe you, Rapunzel. But I have to ask… 'See you tonight'?' I blushed a deep crimson.

I sighed, 'I'll tell you when we get to the form room…' I was beaten and I knew it.

'… That was awesome Jack! You have to do it more!' I looked at the person talking. _Jamie Bennett._ He and Jack were good friends and knew each other's secrets. Jamie had once said he knew Jack's most secretive of all his secrets. Jack had said that there was one he would carry to the grave that NO one knew. He actually looked a lot like Jack. One might think they were brothers, at first glance. I'm quite jealous of Jamie, in all honesty.

'You think? Maybe next time a loop and much, much faster.!'

'Oh God no!'

'Ha, ha!' I watched him. It was like he'd forgotten… But he couldn't have, surely…

'Hey Punzie!' he said going past me.

'H-hi, Jack… I said rather weakly.

'Omigosh! You're friends with Jackson Overland!? THE Jackson Overland?!' Anna squealed.

'Like I said, I'll tell you in the form room,' They all grabbed and pulled and pushed me; trying to get me there as quick as possible.


	5. WHO'S BACK?

**Blah Blah Blah I make so much sense Blah Blah Blah Stufff! I decided to put in some anime characters in, cuz then there are more peoples! So yeah. Vocaloid in here somewhere, I think.**

**_Chapter 5… Dun Dun Duuuuuunnnn.3_****_rd_****_ Person_**

While Rapunzel and her so called 'friends' made their way to their form, a puny-looking boy named 'Hiccup' had just been tackled to the floor once again by his best friend, and rebel-like boy named 'Jack'.

''Mornin', Horrendous Haddock number 3!'

'Good morning, Mr. Albino Overland.' A moment of silence spread out until both teenagers burst into fits of laughter. They made their way to their form when Jack felt a shiver run down his spine, _my spidey senses are tingling,_ He took out his phone.

'I didn't hear your phone ring, How did you know, Jack?'

'Spidey senses. In other words, vibration.' He said. _What do _they_ want?! _thought Jack wryly.

…

'Hey, Jack! 'Heard from Jamie you know Rapunzel, how?' asked Ralph Wrecker.

'We live in the same street, only found out yesterday,' he said, _when lying, always stick as close to the truth as you can_ **(A/N: Jack has always known she lived there. He serves kids, and she has never moved in her life)**,he thought, rather slyly. _The only reason he had all these friends was because of Hiccup, but still… _He sat down in his seat answering the questions thrown at him smoothly and calmly with half-truths and little white lies. Finally the bell went and he found himself in science. He looked at his teacher, Mr F. Lockwood.

'Right class, we shall be doing revision today. The test is next lesson in two days' time, you'd better get ready,' said Mr Lockwood. Next it was Music with Ms Toothiana Queen. Her last name was awesome if a teacher said it first 'Queen Toothiana'. She loved being called that. But her students called her Tooth. Quick and easy.

'Alright class, we are still doing folklore so open up your books. Good. Now let's go through the register and I will choose which instrument you are going to play, get the instruments out when we finish. Mavis?'

'Yes Ms Queen.'

'Thank you, Rapunzel?'

'Yes Ms Queen.'

'Thank you, Rin?'

'Yes Ms Queen.'

'Thank you, Jack?'

'Yes, Tooth.'

'Thank you. Len?'

'Yes Ms Queen.'

Thank you, Miku?'

'Here Ms Queen.'

'Thank you, now that's it for our tiny class.' she said as Miku got her lyrics. 'Right we are doing 'What Shall we do With the Drunken Sailor?' So everyone, get the instruments, get which you like. Guitar, bagpipes, flute, vocal, guitar, and vocal.

'Everyone ready? Good. In 3, 2, 1… Go!'

_'What shall we do with the drunken sailor?  
What shall we do with the drunken sailor?  
What shall we do with the drunken sailor,  
Early in the morning?_

_'Hooray, up she rises!  
Hooray, up she rises!  
Hooray, up she rises,  
Early in the morning!_

_'Put him in the brig until he's sober  
Put him in the brig until he's sober  
Put him in the brig until he's sober  
Early in the morning_

_'What shall we do with the drunken sailor?  
What shall we do with the drunken sailor?  
What shall we do with the drunken sailor,  
Early in the morning?_

_'Pull out the plug and wet him all over  
Pull out the plug and wet him all over  
Pull out the plug and wet him all over  
Early in the morning_

_'What shall we do with the drunken sailor?  
What shall we do with the drunken sailor?  
What shall we do with the drunken sailor,  
Early in the morning?_

_'Put him in the scuppers with the deck hose on him!  
Put him in the scuppers with the deck hose on him!  
Put him in the scuppers with the deck hose on him!  
Early in the morning!'_

'Well done, class!' **_*BRRRIIINNGG! BRRRIIINNGG!* _**'Oh, break time! Go on then!'

'Bye Ms Queen!' they all chanted, cheerily.

**-Some Time Later, In Lunch After English and Maths-**

Before Jack could even sit down he heard someone shouting his name: 'JACK! JACK!'

'Yes Fiery Red-head?'

'COME WITH ME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!'

'I'll stay here then, shall I?'

'NO!' Merida screeched, 'Come with ME! Hurry up or you're dead meat!'

'Fine!' he sighed as he was dragged off to Merida's form room.

'Punzie! I got him!' she said to a sad looking Rapunzel sitting on a chair. She looked up quickly with eyes vaguely saying 'I'm sorry' before turning her gaze to Merida. Jack knew straight away it was about Rapunzel living with him. 'Now, you promised to say it all when _he _got here,' Merida said pointing at Jack. 'Now spill it! Why are you so chummy with the school's bad boy and all the school's girl's dreams?'

'Ha, that's new,'

'Shut it Overland! Now Punzie?' for a moment she was silent, then she said very quietly:

'I'm living with him for a while…'

'… Well… That was pretty blunt.' Jack laughed.

'… WHY ARE YOU LIVING WITH JACK OVERLAND!?' Merida all but roared.

'I know you don't like him, Merida, but he's nice and when we were walking back to our houses he offered for me to stay at his place when I couldn't get into my house!' unfortunately it all came out as one word in her rush: 'Iknowyoudon'tlikehim,Merida,buthe'sniceandwhenwew erewalkingbacktoourhousesheofferedformetostayathis placewhenIcouldn'tgetintomyhouse!'

'I'm not sure if I got all that, but, WHY ARE YOU LOCKED OUT OF YOUR HOUSE!?'

'M-mother has gone away for a week to my father's and she left the door locked, a-and I still don't have a key…'

'Alright, I understand. And Overland?'

'Hmm?'

'You'd better take care of her!'

'I will, don't fret your red head,'

**_*CRAKCLE CRACKLE BEEP* 'Please can Jack Overland and Aster Bunnymund go to Principle North's office, thank you.'_**

'How can you-'

**_*CRAKCLE CRACKLE BEEP* 'And also Mr Mansnoozie and Ms Queen come as well.'_**

'As I was saying, how can you keep her safe if you are being called to North's office?'

'Wait… North?' Rapunzel gasped. 'Is the only reason you go to the headmaster's office because he's your father?!'

'WHAT!? North is Jack's father!? But, they look nothing alike!'

'He's my _foster_ father. Ms Queen is my foster _mother_ even though they're not married.'

'So does that mean you're related to Aster Bunnymund and Mr Mansnoozie as well?'

'Aster's my brother and Sandy's my 'parents'' friend.'

'…'

'I'd better be off, see ya, Punz!' he called over his shoulder.

'See you!'

'T-that's… Unexpected,'

'Yeah… I guess.'

**-A Few Minutes Later, North's 'Office'-**

'North… Why'd ya have to put yer office out here in Santoff Clausen!?'

'This is top secret, and you never know what is in room in school.'

'Still…'

'Where's Jack?' asked Tooth.

'Just watching from outside.' he replied, coming through the window.

'Jack!' she smiled at the Winter Spirit.

Sandy made a few shapes above his head. A present, a tooth, an egg, a circle and a snowflake disappearing and turning into a question mark.

'Ah, I called you here for business. Long story short, Pitch is back.'

'…WHAT!?' they all yelled

'But how's 'a pos'ble?'

'I do not know. But I'm very sure he is back, there is no doubting it.'

'Where is he? I'll teach him for messing with my fairies!' Tooth growled angrily.

'That is bad part. He is in school, as new student. You'll know him when you see him.'

'You're right… That is bad.' said Tooth worriedly.

'North, you're the principle. You must have seen him, why didn't you just get rid of him, or not let him in?' Jack asked the big Russian man.

'He has taken control of two humans and is making them think that they are his parents. They were frantic Pitch got in. So, I let them win. Pitch is in the school starting tomorrow.'

'Come on, we should head back, the bell will go any minute now.' Bunny said reluctantly.

**YAAAY! Pitch will be here shortly! Now, where should he go? To Rapunzel and Merida? Or to Jack and Hiccup? Suggestions wanted!**

**WolfieRed23: No. She will not be like that, but Jack is famous in the school because he's one of the cutest and baddest' boys in the school. All girls have a crush on him a little bit (except Merida), but _some_ more than others _*Wink Wink Nudge Nudge*._**


	6. He? She? It? WHO R U?

**Wow! I'm so happy at all the people who've read this! 569 reads, 13 reviews, 7 followers and 1 favourite. Awesome, thanks guys and gals! I would like to say to those who read the books, that this is entirely different. I like how Pitch is turned to the Nightmare King and all that, but I still might change it. And now…**

**_Chapter 6 - ?'s POV_**

It's quite sad being me, actually. I do what I can, but I still go wrong, people still hate me for not telling them things- things that can't and will never be able to be changed. I'm always hated, whether by humans, legends or even Gods and Guardians.

But there's always _one _person I can rely on. He doesn't trust anyone. Anyone at all… But, luckily, I'm not anyone. He is very special, he was like me. He died before being turned to a spirit, just like me. He knows this and he will always be there. He is one of the only people to have met me in _person. _The actual, _real_ me. Only N ever saw this. No one else. How I miss him… But still, I'm glad I have this wonderful Winter Spirit and Guardian of Fun as a friend and firm _believer._

He lies to make sure no one will know that we've _truly_ met. I believe that I don't deserve him as a friend, and he thinks he doesn't deserve me. Still… I share everything with him, and he shares everything with me, we relate in so many ways! Not just how we became Legends, but our feelings and emotions. No matter how many times I say it, it'll never be enough- I am _so_, **_so_**, **_truly_** glad that he is my friend. So, so, so glad…

**It's so short, I know. I tried to extend it as much as I can, but... Yeah. Anyway, I'm sure you guessed that the 'Winter Spirit' is Jack. And it ****_is._**** No trick, no nothing, this is no supposed to be a secret, I WANT you all to know. So, who is He/She? Nah it's a he. Or is it? You start brainstorming! Who? A supposed friend? Foe? Nemesis? Fr-enemy? Or something bigger? I don't know, what do ****_you_**** think? I'm intrested in what you come up with, and if you get who it is... Wow. Just wow. I'm relying on my memory, it's not written anywhere, so not my family... Psychic? Are you? Awesome. My mind would be super blown if you also thought of what might happen, roughly even. GOD THIS IS LONG! Well, just saying this:**

**Where should Pitch go? To Rapunzel ****and Merida? Or to Jack and Hiccup? Please! What do you think!?**


	7. A Strange Dream and Asking the Unlikely

**Because I'm impatient, I am not going to wait for some more reviews. It was 2 - 1 for Hiccup and Jack so prepare for some not-so-subtle rivalry. If I made it Punzie and Merida I would have made Jack into an over concerned person and him being yelled at by both girls. But this is this. And 'this' is going to have not only Pitch, but Mericcup! Get ready for…**

**_Chapter 7 - Merida's Story, Not POV_**

Merida woke up with a start. She looked to her alarm clock. 1:26 am. Too early. She fell against her pillow; she could NOT sleep tonight! 7 times she had woken up and 6 times she had fallen asleep again.

Yawning, she tried to recall her dream, she found half of it and quickly wrote it down in her notepad. She always kept a log on her dreams. She didn't know why, she just wanted to remember them. As she wrote she saw something, the words… No. They weren't climbing out of the book or anything like that! She read through them again, not stopping until her latest dream had finished. Something was screaming out at her. But she couldn't see it. _What is it? What!? __**-DING DING DING- **_that little bell telling you what it is ringed in her puffy, red head. She mentally groaned at herself for not realizing sooner, but, to be fair, it was in plain sight, not where you'd expect it to be if anywhere. She quickly checked again to make sure it wasn't her imagination. I wasn't.

It made sense. I mean, it was like a whole story, _a whole dream._

The 'half' dreams she had been having had just been one dream! She just thought of them at different parts in her sleep. _But a part is missing,_ she thought, _it doesn't work. There's more to the dream .I'll need to go to sleep again._ But she was now wide awake. Merida would not be able to fall asleep again tonight. She decided to go through the parts of her dream. She read it through and through, she will not miss _ONE_, **LITTLE**, **_DETAIL_**!

**_Dream Time! (_****_Underlined = _****_Merida's Thoughts)_**

_Merida opened her eyes groggily. __Where am I?__ she asked herself. She climbed to her feet and looked around. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nothingness. Nothingisity. A Void._

_De_void of life.

_It was Pitch Black yet blindingly bright._

_It was below freezing yet higher than boiling._

_Everything was unnervingly silent yet ear-splittingly loud._

_The air tasted of the sweetest nectars to the sourest lemons and limes to the spiciest hot chilli peppers to the bitterest uncured olives to the saltiest seas and oceans._

_The smelliest fart to the stinkiest gasoline to the dankest basement __**(Yeah, mine)**__._

_There was everything in the Universe, yet nothing at all._

_The Void. Time, Space, Life, Death, Reality, Dream, Sight, Smell, Taste, Hearing, Feeling, and worst of all, Fan Fictions… Everything, Anything, Nothing. Dead or Alive? Visible, Invisible? Real, or a Dream?_

_You Will Never Know In __**The Void**__._

_But back to Merida. She looked around, seeing nothing she took a step forward. Another, another, another, another and another. She kept walking at the same pace, left, right, left, right, left, right. She couldn't see if she was moving, nor could she feel it. Was she standing still? Was she moving? Walking? Running? Jumping? Swimming? Flying? Hovering? Skipping? Sleeping? Dreaming? Dead!?_

_Feelings of overwhelming grief, sadness, loneliness, pain and guiltiness flowed into her. She was trapped. Where she did not know. How she did not know ether. She did not even know if it were true. But then she saw a figure walking away from her._

_'Wait!' she shouted. Or did she? The figure paused and Merida ran after it. She stopped right behind the 17 year old girl. She could now see her features more clearly. Blond hair reaching a little longer than the floor, she wore a school uniform of some sort that seemed familiar._ _My school, of course!_

_'Who are you? Am I supposed to know you?' the girl asked turning around. Her face was gentle but Merida had a feeling that she could look quite mean if she wanted. Her eyes were a bright green filled to the brim with imagination. 'Well?'_

_'Sorry, but I'm… Well, lost.'_

_'Of course you are.'_

_'What?'_

_'This is __**The Void **__after all!' the girl called as she disappeared into a cloud of dust, or smoke or steam or confetti. Merida really had no idea what so ever. She walked on for a while. She didn't know how long, one minute? One hour? A day? A week?10 weeks? 18 months? 4 years? 105-_

_'Hey! Hothead!?'_

_'Hmm?' she turned to see a 18 year old looking boy with pale blue eyes and white hair. His clothes were covered in frost and so was the Sheppard's staff he held protectively- he almost looked like the personification of Winter itself! 'Who are you?' the boy looked taken aback. 'Am I supposed to know you?' she asked getting the feeling he was some selfish twit thinking everyone should know who he is._

_'No. My name is _ _, who are you?' his name seemed to be blocked out by some audible/non-audible sound._

_'Who?'_

_'_ _.'_

_'I can't seem to hear you!' he looked confused, he opened his mouth to say something but disappeared just like that girl before. Does everyone do that? She couldn't remember. She started to 'walk' again. __I bet someone is going to come out any second now…_

_'Excuse me?' asked a seemingly timid voice._

_'Yes?' she turned to a smallish boy behind her. He wore a shy smile._

_'Um… Do you know where we are?' he asked, sounding stronger than before. She didn't know why but the loneliness disappeared with the other feelings and a new one fitted inside her. This new feeling made her heart soar and the butterflies take over her stomach. She looked at him a moment, auburn hair, forest green eyes and freckles, like her. Wait, did she have freckles? She wasn't sure._

_'I-I don't know. A girl I just met said we're in someplace called '__**The Void**__'' she said, her Scottish accent coming through loud and proud._

_'__**The Void**__? I've heard of it… They say if you end up in __**The Void**__ you've done something so terrible you must spend the rest of eternity in here all alone with no one at all.' he said._

_'… Deep.' she said._

_'Yeah,' he replied smiling. It vanished quickly though, 'Wait, you met someone?' he asked._

_'Yeah, two people. A 17 year old looking girl and an 18 year old boy.'_

_'Do you know their names?'_

_'The boy tried to tell me but I… I didn't hear anything.'_

_'Really? Well, my name's _, nice to meet you!'_

_'I can't hear your name.' he looked slightly puzzled._

_'What's your name, then?'_

_'Merida.' she said._

_'I see what you mean. I can't hear your name, either. Strange…' then he started to fade away, slower than the other two people she'd encountered._

_'Huh? Hey! Where are you going!?' he called._

_'I'm not going anywhere, you're fading!' she replied._

_'…What!?' he was gone and the negative feelings came back… Then a darker than black/brighter than blinding white colour appeared in front of her._

_The dream ended._

**_End Of Dream_**

'I wonder what that was.' Merida muttered under her breath. Little did she know that the three people she had met in the dream were dreaming the same thing…

**_Next Morning - Merida's Story, Not POV_**

'Are you ready for school, Merida, dear?' asked Elenor.

'Yeah, quadruple checked,' she said munching her yummy breakfast.

'Good. What about you three?' she asked the triplets. They just poked their tongues out at her. 'Fine, if you forget something, don't blame me.' she said.

'C'mon you lot! Off to school with ye!' Furgus grunted. He didn't sleep very well the night before- bad back.

'Yes dad!' Merida said before running off to catch the bus. She was sure this time. She was going to confess to Hiccup, today. She WILL! Hopefully…

**_At School - The Same As Just Now_**

Merida looked around waiting for Punzie. _How can she take so long?_ She thought. Quite a while, apparently. As if on cue the doors burst open to show a bored-looking Jack trying his best to look interested in Rapunzel's prattling. Aster coming in after them.

'… And I nearly fell out of the widow 6 stories high! I still get nightmares about it,' Jack visibly twitched when she said 'nightmares'. This did not go unnoticed by either Merida or Rapunzel. They both wondered why. Did he have nightmares often?

'Hey, you two!' Merida shouted out at them, but, to Jack's dismay, she grabbed him before he could run off.

'Oi!' Aster laughed from behind and started to walk off to his form room.

'Bye, Aster!' Rapunzel called. He waved back at her and disappeared round the corner of the corridor.

'Right, Jack, come with me and Rapunzel. Now!' Merida dragged Jack along so he couldn't get away.

**_IN THE FORM ROOM THINGY_**

'Jack, I want to speak to you privately.' Merida said through clenched teeth.

'Lead the way, Flame Brain,' he replied casually. She snorted in distaste.

'Come on!' after arriving at a 'secret location'.

'Alright… I have confession…'

'Well-'

'No, it's not you.'

'Continue,'

'It's… Well…' she sighed in defeat. 'One of your friends.'

'I only have one true friend. So, I'm guessing Hic, am I right?'

'No! Maybe. Yes…'

'Why are you telling me this? Do you want me to give tips on dating? 'Cause I'd be bad at that.'

'No, nothing like that. I just… You're… He is your… Oh! You're his friend! Can you at least tell me what sort of thing he likes!?'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down… Good. I'll help you, BUT!'

'There's always a catch, isn't there?'

'No not really, I just wanted to say that.'

'So, you'll help me?'

'Sure.'

'Thanks, Frost!' he paused.

''Frost'? Where'd you get that?' he asked.

'Well, you seem quite distant, sometimes- you seem cold.' she paused, contemplating her words, 'With 'cold' I made the connection to winter. In winter there's snow, ice and frost. I just thought 'frost' would be a little more original.'

'I see.'

'But… You seem to like it. I know! Ice Pop!'

'Seriously?'

'Whatever, go away! Shoo, Ice Pop!'

'I'm going, Flame Brain.'

**_IN JACK'S FORM ROOM_**

'There you are, Jack! You're usually really early, what happened?' asked Hiccup.

'One of your many admirers asked me for help with you.'

'W-what? M-me?'

'Yep,' Jack grinned.

'Are you going to help?'

'From who it is, yes.'

'Who is it?'

'Ha! Really, now? That'd ruin the surprise!' **_- BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGG BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGG-_**

'Class. I heard there was a new student today,' Jack stopped in his tracks. 'Is something wrong?'

'No.' he lied. _Just my nemesis joining the class and me going to have to refrain from killing him until school finishes. Not much, don't worry! _He added mentally. How he wanted to say it out loud…

'Right, class. Quiet down! Come on! SHUT IT! Good. We have a new student today. Everyone, meet Pitch Black.'

**Cliff hanger! What do you want to happen? Review and tell me! No seriously, I'm out of ideas. 'Till next time, dear readers!**

**P.S. Please don't gut me like a fish… Pwetty Pwese?**


	8. Author's Note - Sorry

**Okay, I'm really sorry it's been so long! I won't lie and make something up, I. Was. Lazy. Plain lazy. Sorry guys & gals. I can't think of ANYTHING to write. I had ideas by the boatload, then suddenly, POOF! All gone... My boatsies disappeared... *Sad Face*. If you could give me a few ideas maybe, that would be awesome! Thanks dudes and dudettes!**


End file.
